


Spooktober Day 21 - Rainy Days - Izo x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fall Aesthetic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Izo is my newest One Piece crush and i love him very much! Super stoked he got requested for this spoopy season!
Relationships: Izou (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 11





	Spooktober Day 21 - Rainy Days - Izo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Izo is my newest One Piece crush and i love him very much! Super stoked he got requested for this spoopy season!

Rain used to calm you down. You loved falling asleep to the soft pitter patter of raindrops on the window, finding some kind of blissful peace in the knowledge that you were safe and warm inside, buried underneath some blankets, while outside nature was doing it’s best to create an atmosphere that was quite the opposite of such feelings. 

But now on sea, it was a whole different story. Every time you saw the sky turn grey, you felt your heart sink. A bad storm could mean the end of your journey. Any storm meant a rocky sea, waves splashing against the porthole, damp air that would make you feel uncomfortable in your sheets. You hated it. Even though you had been a pirate for a while and had experienced things anyone else would deem far more disturbing, the sight of the sky turning grey as nighttime fell was still enough to make your stomach drop. 

Soft droplets were soon followed by harder, bigger drops until you could no longer distinguish the sound of the waves clashing with the ship and the heavy rainfall making your porthole shake and rattle just enough to scare you. You were pretty sure you were not sleeping unless you tried another tactic than staring at your window, frozen by your brain imagining the wildest scenarios in which you ended up drowning every single time. 

You sat up in your bed, wrapping your thickest blanket tightly around your shivering frame before starting to make your way through the hallways of the ship, one destination in mind. You softly knocked on the door and your anxieties were instantly relieved a little by the voice that answered, telling you to come in. 

You pushed open the door, noticing your boyfriend already in bed, putting aside the book he was reading to curiously look at you coming in, still shivering, like a walking blanket burrito.  
“Y/n?” He raised a brow as you closed the door behind yourself and just walked up to him, getting on the bed and snuggling close.  
  
 _“Izo…it’s really cold and rainy.”_ You pouted slightly and he let out a chuckle.  
 _“Don’t tell me you’re scared a storm can do something to a ship like the Moby Dick?”_ a hint of amusement apparent in his voice.  
 _“Don’t laugh at me. It’s the waves that make me anxious”_

_“And you felt like walking here barefoot wrapped in a blanket would be your best way to win against the storm?”_   
  


You knew he was just teasing, so you chose just not to engage any further, unwrapping the blanket and putting it on top of his silk sheets to trap in more warmth before nestling yourself under the blanket with him.  
 _“I’m sleeping here tonight with you.”_ You didn’t even ask, knowing his answer would be yes anyway, and nuzzled into his chest, letting out a content sigh as a slightly evil plan formed in your brain. 

Izo had let you do these little actions, watching your determined moves with a small smile on his lips, at this time of day devoid of makeup, a sight not a lot of people saw. He had just wrapped his arm around you as you were finding your place, snuggled up against him in the bed, when you suddenly placed your ice cold feet on his leg. He gasped audibly.  
  
 _“Y/N!!”  
You chuckled. “that’s for making fun of me.” _

He gently flicked your forehead as you tucked your legs away, knowing your feet would soon warm up with the both of you tucked under the blankets. 

Even though the storm was still raging outside, the noise was now more of a background sound as you focused on Izo’s steady breathing instead and you felt yourself relax. You just managed to hug him a little closer before your eyelids grew too heavy to keep them open and you slipped away into a wonderful sleep.


End file.
